<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the night by Shadmagnud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585733">Into the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud'>Shadmagnud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee (Transformers)/You, Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were working at a robot coding company you loved the job it allowed you to translate beeps and other computer noises into words. When you finished work you were driving home when you picked up a signal of beeping. You decided to follow it when you got closer you found a robot fighting purple robots as you got closer you could hear beeping noises from the yellow one. You were about a metre away from them when one of them yelled " retreat " and then all the purple ones left the yellow one was about to leave when it turned around and noticed you, you then went up to it and said " hello mister alien robot can you talk " it then beeped (when I do question marks before and after the words it is bumblebee beeping )</p><p>? I am a cybertronian named bumblebee? You then beeped at it saying ? I am (y/n) hello ?</p><p>It then beeped? You can understand me whooo? it then did a little dance and beeped ? I have to take you back to base because you saw me ? You then beeped ? Ok ? And then bumblebee transformed into a car abs you got in and he drove to your new home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in bumblebee on your way to the base when there was a loud noise like a jet it got louder and louder until the noise was right above you bumblebee then transformed you landed in his servo. Then loud noise was a jet it was then transformed into a female transformer and spoke never mind it must be a male transformer. Bumblebee then decided to put you down on the ground and fight the other transformer as soon as you were on the ground you ran behind a rock and hid bumblebee eventually fought of the transformer and called out for you, you then came out and bumblebee transformed you hopped in and you continued your journey to the base</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>